


First Contact

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Epic, Epic Bromance, Epic Love, Foreplay, Large Cock, M/M, Magic Cock, Pee, Spanking, Tight Pants, Twink, Urine, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: Spock goes down to a foreign planet and has an unlikely confrontation.





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> somebody call beep beep boop  
> spock fire burnin on the warp pad

One day, the Enterprise got a distress signal from a foreign planet. Captain Kirk swiveled around in his swivel chair to face the big TV screen. “We need to beam an away team down there, stat.” he said sternly and turned to his bff Spock who was not gay. “Spock, take some ensigns with you to go down and check out that signal.” he said to Spock. Spock acknowledged his captain’s orders and took three young ensigns with him to the warp pad. The guy who worked the warp pad said, “Beaming down.” and beamed them down. Alas, the coordinates were off and the away team was materialized over a large deep crater. They all fell a whopping thousand feet until they came in contact to the floor of the cavern. The unlucky ensigns all fell onto solid rock ground and died instantly but Spock was fortunate enough to land on a bed of soft, golden flowers. Spock sat up and rubbed his slightly bruised head, observing his surroundings. Suddenly, a flower similar to the ones he landed in rose up with a beaming friendly face. Spock may have been calm and collected on the outside, but he admitted that the floral creature did spook him quite a bit.

“Hi, I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!” the flower chirped happily. Terrified but not showing it, Spock pulled out his phaser and set it to stun to momentarily paralyze the creature, but it had no effect. Spock then set his phaser to kill and again fired at Flowey, but still to no avail. Flowey laughed and looked Spock up and down before licking his flower lips. “Give me that sweet Vulcan pussy, bitch.” Flowey growled hungrily as he charged after Spock’s virginity. Spock closed his eyes and welcomed death, but then a bright blue laser blasted the flowery fiend out of existence. Spock blinked open his eyes and turned to face his savior; a short, stocky skeleton with a wide grin wearing basketball shorts, sneakers, and a blue hoodie. It was none other than Sans the Skeleton.  
The skeleton stuck out his bony hand and helped the dazed Vulcan onto his feet. “Thank you for saving my life. I owe you.” Spock said rubbing his sore butt. Sans let out a short laugh. “Don’t mention it pal.” He eyed Spock funkily. “Say...you’re not from around here, are you?” the skeleton asked. Spock shook his head. “We received a distress signal coming from this planet. I was sent down with a crew to find the source. Only I survived…” he explained, looking a bit heartfelt as he spoke the last sentence. Sans saw the dead bodies and looked very sad but then smiled wide. “Well I’m sorry for your loss. In better news, you’ve found the source of the signal.” he told Spock and pointed at himself. “Me. Why don’t you come inside, I desperately need your help with something.” Sans grabbed the starfleet officer by the hand and led him through a desolated area and into a quaint little brick house.  
Spock looked around the house, admiring the warm inviting setup. The Vulcan noticed a strange repetitive banging noise coming from the basement that was fenced off. “What is that sound?” he inquired. “Oh, it’s just my brother Papyrus clipping through the floor. Don’t worry about it.” Sans said, brushing it off. Spock raised an eyebrow but asked no further questions. Sans led Spock into a small but roomy bedroom with a medium sized bed that looked very soft and comfortable. There wasn’t many other possessions; a bedside table with a lamp, a bookshelf, and a mirror tall enough to fit most of Spock’s figure. Spock moved towards the bookshelf on the other side of the room while Sans shut the door behind them. He pulled out a key, locking the door and hiding the key in his jacket pocket. Sans slowly and quietly walked over to Spock who was admiring the vast collection of novels. Suddenly, without any warning, Sans grasped Spock’s ass firmly and gently massaged it. Spock let out a surprised squeal and quickly spun around, blushing madly. “W-why did you do that?” Spock said, trying not to show any emotion but obviously failing hardcore. Sans looked at Spock with lust-filled eyes, noticing how cute Spock looked like that. He grabbed the officer by the collar and pulled him down, Sans’s one eye glowing and licked Spock’s pointed ear lovingly. Spock let out a tiny moan that he tried so hard to suppress. Sans chuckled as he noticed the Vulcan’s growing cock in his tight uniform. The skeleton also took note of his own needy dick that was at maximum salute. He decided that it was time to take this to the bed. “It seems I have a…..BONEr.” he laughed at his own joke. Grabbing Spock by the waist, he pushed him back onto the soft bed and crawled on top of him. Sans licked and nipped the vulnerable pale skin of Spock’s neck gingerly, eliciting delicious whimpers from the Vulcan’s lips. As much as Spock tried to not show any signs of emotion or arousal, he just couldn’t. It was embarrassing and thrilling at the same time. He couldn’t help but to thrust his hips up, trying to get some form of friction against his groin. Sans continued to gently bite his new lover’s neck and down to his…. “We need to get rid of this uniform… what do you think, baby?” Sans grinned wide. Spock nodded his head frantically as Sans lifted up his shirt and over his head, relieving the Vulcan of his clothing prison. As quickly as the shirt was gone, Sans had one of Spock’s perky nipples between his teeth and was lapping and sucking it. Spock let out a needy cry as precum leaked from his penis, staining his pants. Sans felt the wetness below him and palmed at the Vulcan’s cock, drawing out more moans from Spock. “Someone’s a little bitch in heat...I can smell it. Do your people have mating cycles?” Sans questioned in a husky voice, leaning close into Spock’s ear as he went to town on Spock’s cock. Sans pulled down Spock’s tight pants at a maddeningly slow pace, making Spock whine. As soon as the pants were off and on the floor, Sans released his own hard cock of its confines. Spock looked on in awe at the massive size of the tiny skeleton’s penis; it had to be at least ten inches in length and two in girth. His balls were also a decent size, almost like a couple of tennis balls. “Do you want it?” Sans smirked, noticing how Spock eyed his dick hungrily. Drool leaked out the corner of Spock’s mouth as he nodded, too aroused to say any words.

“Beg for it, slut.” Sans growled, gripping his sharp bony hand tightly around Spock’s throbbing member. The Vulcan cried out in pain and ecstasy as he tried to form words. 

“Y-y….”

“Beg for my cock.” Sans husked, slapping both Spock’s ass and balls. Spock screamed as tears streamed down his face. 

“P-please….I...I want your cock….I-I need...I need it i-inside me….” the Vulcan moaned greedily, dry humping the air desperate for Sans’s enormous dick to fill him up. He needed someone to fuck him senseless. His heat was killing him, he couldn’t take it anymore. Sans smirked and let out a chuckle as he inserted the head of his fat cock into Spock’s slick entrance. Spock’s face scrunched up from the immediate pain but soon relaxed when Sans forced himself all the way into his tight Vulcan ass. Sans began rutting into Spock’s butt like a savage animal, or in this case a savage monster. Every time the tip of his penis rammed against Spock’s prostate, Spock would let out a desperate and needy cry. Sans began to pick up his already ruthless pace as he slammed harder into Spock’s decimated ass. “Hnnngg...I-I’m..gonna…” and with that, Sans let out an ungodly amount of undertale spooge into Spock’s ass. Soon after, Spock released his pent up load and came all over the front of the skeleton with a loud shriek that was in the form of Sans’s name. Sans sat up and pulled his dick out of the Vulcan’s asshole. Spock, however, was too excited and pissed all over Sans right after ejaculating. Sans drank that yummy, stinky, sticky liquid up like it was from the Fountain of Youth and let out a refreshed, “aahhh.” Suddenly, the sound of a dying cat came closer and closer from beyond the wall as Papyrus the basement dweller clipped through the wal-


End file.
